Fall in love
by Togane Shiro
Summary: i'm being left alone...again.nobody wants to talk to me.it's because i bear the "shirogane" name.but he come and changes everything.Naoto POV.sounao.


**Fall in Love**

I'm being left alone…again. Nobody wants to talk to me. It's all because…I bear the "Shirogane" name. They feared me. They hated me.

_"Don't worry Naoto. Even if you don't have any friends, you still have me ― your Grandpa ― and Yakushiji-san also"_

Yeah, he's right. I still have Grandpa and Yakushiji-san. Mom and Dad already left me behind. It's not their fault! I know… But now, I don't need anyone except Grandpa and Yakushiji-san. Then I started to create things about detective. I want to become a detective like Mom, Dad, and Grandpa. I want to become a cold-blooded detective who can solve any case with ease. Then I won't need anyone anymore.

I planted those thoughts in my mind. I don't have any friends in elementary school and middle school. And I don't need them also. But everything changed when I was 16. I heard about bizarre murders in Inaba. Then I decided to solve the case. And then… I met them…or should I say…him.

When I use myself as a bait to solve the case, they looked surprised. But I know it was all just an act. I also know that maybe I won't survive and will end up hanging on an antenna. But, he saved me! Well yeah. He and his teammates fought my shadow but, even I was half-conscious, I know that he did most of the things. He attacked my shadow, healed his teammates, and also supported the party. They would've lost without him. He looks like a hero in my eyes. But then, I know that it was all useless. I don't need any friend.

After I've join Investigation Team, sometimes he spend his "after school" times with me. We were solving the Phantom Thief case. When we were at the Shrine, we were so close to find out who is the Phantom Thief, the man that we suspected as the Phantom Thief brandished a knife. It's just a toy, I knew it. But he didn't. He rushed in front of me ― protecting me ― his expression was serious. Then the man left the knife on the ground and ran away. I was angry! Scared! And surprised too!

_"What'll happen to him if the knife is real?"_

I couldn't those words out of my mind. I was too scared and think how stupid he is. He may get the best score in exams, but for me, he's too stupid because he do that kind of thing. Why did you protect me? Why don't you just run away?

_"Why?!"_

I shouted to him. Angry, scared, all emotions gather together and made an unusual emotion. A strange feeling, but I don't want him to do something so reckless again. I don't want to lose him. But, with his usual calm expression, he answered…

_"Because I love you"_

What?! He loves me? Is it for real? I don't know what to say anymore. I don't even know what had I said just now to him. It's just so difficult to talk and looked at his eyes. So I ran away, enter my hose, lean against the door, and then catching my breath.

_"He loves…me? Is he serious? But…why he chose me? He has a lot of friends out there that's even prettier than me. Boys like cute girls, right? Do I feel the same? Do I love him too?"_

I kept asking myself the same question. It takes more than 3 hours for me to get the answer. Then I get a conclusion…

_"Yes…I love him"_

The next day I searched for him and asked him to accompany me. He just smiled and nod. Then, I tell him that the Phantom Thief was actually my Grandpa's secretary, Yakushiji-san. Grandpa planned all this so that I enjoyed being as a detective again, like I was a child. And thanks to him, I really felt the exciting of being detective again. Then, we went to the highest place in Inaba. I confess my feeling to him. He smiled then hugged me.

We were now lovers. He spends most of his days with me. I also visit his room too, talking. Sometimes, we didn't talk to each other at all. It's all because my voice won't go out. It's also so embarrassing. Actually I've list the topics we were going to talk about on a paper and memorize it, but when he looked at me, everything that I already memorized well, vanished. I forgot all of them, not even a word of them.

After we saved Nanako-chan, Christmas is drawing near. So I planned to spend Christmas Eve with him. I gave him a handmade watch, and he thanked me. I also prepared another present so I entered his bathroom and changed into Yasogami High's female uniform. He seemed surprised, and then smiled.

_"You're pretty"_

I can't believe what I just heard. I was just…too happy to hear him said that. He took a step closer to me and told me to close my eyes. I did so. Something touched my lips, it felt so warm and…nice.

March 20th, the day he'll took the train and went to his city. I couldn't stop him from leaving, because I know…If I do that, he'll really continue staying here. And that'll make his parents worried about him. That's why, it's just impossible. I watched the train disappear into the distance. When I still lost in thoughts, my phone rings, it's a message.

_"I love you Naoto. I promise I'll come back"_

Yeah, it's from him. _"I love you too Souji-kun. I'll be waiting for you"_

―――――

Sorry for the bad grammar. English is not my native language so… sorry once again. I'd be very happy if you'd like to review :)


End file.
